


At the End of the Day

by RogueWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Qrow taking care of James, slight angst at the beginning, slightly nsfw at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James had promised Qrow he'd take it easy. The problem is that James doesn't seem to understand what taking it easy means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IronwoodisBae (CommanderBaewin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBaewin/gifts).



> A quick little ficlet I thought of when I was in the shower.   
> Based on this prompt from IronwoodisBae:  
> "You wanna help me out of this ___?” (Insert article clothing here.)
> 
> Hope you all like it!

“I thought we agreed that you weren’t going to do that anymore.”

James jerked his head up, blinking blearily towards the voice. “Qrow?” There was a sticky note stuck to his cheek and he pulled it off absently, wondering how it got there.

Qrow sighed and stepped into the room, flicking the blinds closed while James watched, trying to figure out what was going on.

“Qrow,” he said again, “what’s going on?”

Qrow paused in front of the window, not looking at James; his hands were fisted deep in his pockets and James could see him biting his lip.

“Qrow, what’s wrong?” he asked softly. He pushed himself away from his desk and Qrow turned to watch him, his eyes tired.

“You missed dinner,” Qrow told him. He grinned, but it wasn’t happy. “You also missed our lunch with Ruby and Yang; they were really looking forward to seeing you again.”

James winced. “That was today?”

Qrow nodded silently and James sighed. “Qrow, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to forget, it’s just…” he glanced back at his desk, at the papers strewn across it and his computer, open to his email and the reports that Winter had sent him earlier that day. “I lost track of time,” he finished lamely, and Qrow nodded again.

“I know,” he said. Qrow took a step back so he could lean against one of the small tables that littered the room. James’ designer had said they helped the room feel less empty; James thought they were unnecessary, but Qrow seemed to like having something to rest against, so he kept them. “But you’re always busy, James, and you promised me that you would take it easy and let your lieutenants take on some of the work. That’s what they’re there for.”

“And I have,” James said quickly, “it’s just that Winter sent me some reports from the council and I really needed to respond to them, and there’s a press conference on Monday that I need to prepare for and-”

Qrow shook his head and stepped forward, putting a finger up against James’ lips. “Those,” he said wearily, “are excuses.”

James opened his mouth to respond and Qrow shifted his hand so his palm was covering James’ entire mouth. “I’m not done,” he told James. James sighed and nodded at Qrow to continue.

“You work too hard, Jimmy.” Qrow’s fingers rubbed against James’ cheek.  “You aren’t sleeping enough.”

James closed his eyes and let his face press harder into Qrow’s hand. His eyes were burning but he just needed to drink some more water and he’d be fine. He had to be fine.

“It’s important work, Qrow,” he mumbled. Qrow made a low noise and brought his other hand up to brush through James’ hair, pausing briefly to trace the metal on his face and the arch of his brows.

“It will always be important work,” Qrow said, “but they’ve done it without you before.” He cupped the back of James’ head and brought his head forward, shifting the hand on James’ mouth away until he was resting it against James’ cheek. “There will always be more work, Jimmy,” Qrow let their foreheads rest against each other. “But there is only one you and you need to take care of yourself.”

He sounded so worn, so weary that James wrapped his arms around Qrow and held him closer to him, trying to erase Qrow’s upset with his body. “I know,” he whispered, “and I know I promised, but Qrow.” He opened his eyes and angled his head so he could look into Qrow’s eyes. “I can’t just leave them.”

Qrow sighed and shook his head, making James’ move in tandem with his. “I’m not asking you to leave them,” he said. “I’m just asking you to sleep, to remember to eat.” He thumbed at the skin under James’ eyes. “You’ve lost weight, this past year.”

“I’ve been in the field,” James reminded him.

“But you’ve been home for the last three months and you haven’t gained any of that weight back,” Qrow retorted. He sighed again. “I just want you to be safe.” He leaned against James, ducking his head so he could rest his cheek against James’ chest, and wrapping his arms around his waist. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t,” James told him. He could feel Qrow shaking slightly against him and he tightened his grip. “I promise, Qrow. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Qrow mumbled against James’ coat. He was silent for a moment and then, “But you are going to take me to dinner, since you didn’t eat earlier.”

James chuckled. “ _I’m_ taking you to dinner?”

“Yes,” Qrow said firmly, “and then you’re taking me to bed.”

James raised an eyebrow at Qrow’s back. “When you say, ‘take you to bed,’ do you mean-”

“I mean you and I will be in the same bed. And there’ll be sex,” Qrow said bluntly. “I plan on keeping you from walking back to your office tomorrow.” He hummed thoughtfully. “And maybe the day after.”

“You can’t keep me from going to work, Qrow.”

“You have over twenty sick days stored up, Jimmy. You can bet I’m planning on keeping you from work.”

James rolled his eyes fondly and patted Qrow on the back. “What if I’m the one leaving you in the bed?”

Qrow pulled back just enough so he could look up at James. “The day you last longer than me in bed is the day I play nice with Schnee.”

James felt a grin spreading across his face. “Is that a challenge?”

Qrow snorted, but there was a gleam in his eyes that had James’ stomach doing backflips. “A challenge for you, yeah.” He tossed his head and fixed James with a sly grin. “I’ve never had any problems fucking you into the mattress until you couldn’t speak.”

As James blushed, Qrow broke free of his grasp and went over to James’ desk, quickly straightening the loose papers and sliding them into one of the many drawers. When he was finished, he flicked the monitor to sleep, picked up James’ scroll, and turned back to face him.

“Coming?” That sly grin was back, and James flushed again as Qrow winked at him.

“After you,” James said, and gestured at the door. Qrow cackled and walked out; James watched him go and then shook his head and turned off the lights before following him out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love.
> 
>  
> 
> [You can find me on tumblr here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)


End file.
